


Lord, help him

by HiddenEye



Series: ain't going anywhere [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a tease, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Shiro is a Mess, Suggestive Talking, keith in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “I don't think that's a good idea,” Shiro cut in before she could answer, and both of them turned towards his way as he stepped inside the room. “Because you're better at this than any of us.”“What, sitting on someone's lap?” Keith remarked, but there was a twinkle in his eyes as they followed Shiro moving to stand beside Allura. “And all of us would agree that you'd know about that.”Shiro felt the flush creeping to his face. “You know that's not what I meant.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that you don't have to read the others in order to understand this one, and that all of them can be a stand alone even if it's a series
> 
> I really, _really_ need to get myself a beta reader these days
> 
> Enjoy!

The mission was simple, really.

Send Keith in, collect whatever intel they had been eyeing for the past few days, and then get out.

It would be swift -faster now if the Red Paladin was involved- and none of them would be wasting what little time they had if they were going to land on one of the many planets that still had Galra scrounging across the surface like cockroaches, and Shiro would be more than happy if they didn't bump into any of them the whole time Keith was busy.

Landing the castle proved to be tricky, and the only way for the plan to work was that Pidge would be using the Green Lion’s cloaking device to land Keith safely near the required place he was supposed to go. Then, she would wait for him until he was done, her keen intelligence needed to make sure he was able to get in and out with ease through the lenses of security scattered all over the place, and calling for others for backup if needed to be.

While Shiro trusted the others to do the job well, he knew Keith would make sure he would get in and out without being seen by anyone but Jorix alone; a gift that proved to be useful now more than ever if they were going to take something for the greater good of the castle.

Which would lead them to the current problem they were facing.

The place he was supposed to sneak in was, to put it bluntly, a club; only because the guy they were looking for was famous enough to be gushed about in gossips, and that Jorix proved to be quite the character when he jumped from one club to another in the neighbouring planets of the current solar system. There had even been a video of him -slicked back teal hair with a figure that said he was quite handsome, despite the jagged scar that ran half of his face- declaring boisterously that he would go try every club there was and everyone was welcomed to join him.

“Sounds like a real champ.” Pidge observed, distaste clear in her grimace as they watched Jorix tilting his head to chug a whole barrel -of what Shiro assumed was maroon coloured alcohol- down his throat.

Keith glared at the screen, digging his fingers into his forearms. “Charming,” he said, laser sharp. “I can't believe I'll have to handle him later.”

See, fame made Jorix gain fans. And like any dedicated soul who wanted to dig more into his loaded pockets, he would receive _gifts_ from the club owners in order to make him stay longer. Some would give bottles of expensive drinks, while others would offer him exclusive rooms for him to use in order to inquire better privacy.

A number of others would be generous enough to let their workers slip into his room to meet him personally, where it would end them walking out minutes later with mussed up clothes and satisfied smirks.

To say the least, Jorix was entirely too modest to refuse any gifts that included anyone wearing less than what was acceptable outside that place.

Much to Keith's disgust, there would be... _alterations,_ for his appearance, forcing him to take action that required him to catch the young scientist's eye.

“ _I_ can't believe he built a whole new system to specifically _disappear_ ,” Hunk said, disbelief underlying his tone. “I mean, the dude likes to party and gets drunk a lot but then he makes something that can turn himself invisible? How backwards is that?”

“Maybe he's faking it when he used the party animal shtick,” Lance offered, shrugging lightly. “To lay off the crowd or something.”

“He shouldn't have pull that kind of attention to himself if that were so,” Allura pointed out, leaning against the back of the sofa while the rest of them were sprawled on it. “What kind of person makes an obnoxious announcement for planets to see and then just makes himself scarce?”

“A person who probably knew what he was doing,” Coran said beside her, hands propped on his hips. “For all we know, he could be experimenting. Or that he just loves the attention but doesn't want anyone knowing what he's actually doing behind all of that drinks.” He squinted at the new bottle Jorix was holding. “Is that Avac?”

From what Shiro gathered, no one knew where Jorix lived, and no one knew where he would go after a whole night of wasting himself on the club floor. Some say he vanished into thin air the moment he stepped out, others thought they saw him riding his pod in and out of whichever planet he was at the moment.

Whatever it was, Shiro hoped that they would be able to catch him before he left the solar system all together.

“We need to get ready,” he began. “The planet he’ll be going to would go through nightfall in another couple of hours or so, and then he'll be arriving an hour after that. Keith and Pidge should arrive there before he does, just to keep an eye out.”

Pidge nodded, rising from her seat. “Right. Call me when you're done dressing up, Keith, because I'm gonna go through some last minute checkups with Green.”

Lance heaved a sigh, resting his head on the edge of the sofa as she left. “And then, the rest of us would be staying here doing absolutely nothing while Keith gets to be in a club, dressed up like a hooker.” He glanced up, giving his frowning friend a grin. “Gotta tell you, buddy, I'm a _little_ bit jealous.”

“It's a _mission,_ I won't be doing anything party-related,” Keith retorted, folding his arms across his chest. “And I’m not a hooker.”

“At that place? You’re going to _be_ a hooker,” Lance snorted, plopping his head back down before turning it to face Shiro. “Can't I follow him? For fun's sake?”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him. “Time isn't exactly on our side.”

Lance sighed again. “Woe is me.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith began standing up. “I should get ready.”

“And you would require my help,” Allura straightened up as well, the corner of her lips hooked into what Shiro thought was a smirk, bright eyes dragging down his form as an excuse to have a general thought of his size.

Shiro thought that was rather unnecessary.

“Because I have something that might suit you well,” she continued idly, as if she hadn't blatantly checked him out. “but I still need your measurements in making sure it would fit properly.”

Keith looked as if he was trying not to flush too much under her heavy gaze, and Shiro felt his own skin prickling at the sight.

Hunk probably saw what happened and groaned, waving them away. “Take it to the rooms, people.”

She wrapped her fingers around Keith's wrist and began to guide him slowly out of the door, where he couldn't do anything but follow her out.

Obediently so.

Shiro, still remained on his spot next to where Keith was, tried not to shift so much in his seat while swallowing the urge to clear his throat.

 _Jesus,_ he had to have some self control whenever one of them tried to pull this kind of stuff spontaneously.

Lance eyed him from the other side of the couch, his head still remained where it was as he peered at Shiro through his nose. “You wanna join them.”

The bland statement pulled Hunk and Coran's attention as well, and Shiro reign in what was left of his composure as he faced them blankly. “What makes you say that?”

Lance blinked dully at him, almost as of he was unimpressed. “You're twitching, Shiro.”

Shiro pretty sure he stayed perfectly still the whole time, but he still refused to back down from their amused stares. “I am not.”

“You kinda are,” Hunk pointed out, leaning back with a small smile playing on his lips, clearly enjoying the way Shiro's firm pillar of self-control was beginning to crumble in front of his own eyes. “You sure you're okay there?”

Shiro made a mental note to make them join him in his usual morning work out with the gladiator. Starting tomorrow. “Yes.”

“Dunno about that, my boy,” Coran commented, leaning onto the edge of the sofa to have a better look at him. “You look kind of jittery.”

“He's all hot and bothered because Allura and Keith are playing dress up in her room,” Lance supplied flippantly, but the grin was wide when he pushed himself up to rest his elbows on his knees. “Or, you know, multitasking with something else.”

A month with the gladiator. Until noon.

“Lance, do you still have the stash of cookies Hunk made kept in your room?” Shiro tilted his head to the side in faux curiosity, silently relishing on the way the smile downright vanished from Lance's face. “You know, the same batch that you told us you threw them away because you burnt them? Because, I could've sworn I saw you holding onto them yesterday.”

It wasn't the best, but Shiro _really_ needed to get out of here.

Lance blanched, and Hunk whirled towards him with an indignant splutter. “ _Dude._  You _stole_ my cookies?”

“Turns out he _didn't_ burn them that day,” Shiro shrugged, standing up to stretch his arms above his head to get rid of the kinks in his limbs. “And kept them all to himself.”

“You were supposed to _share_ those!” Hunk exclaimed, and Lance looked like he was sweating underneath his jacket, darting his eyes at everywhere but Hunk's wide look of betrayal. “And you _kept them to yourself?_ ”

“You make the best cookies!” Lance defended himself, showing his palms in surrender. “I couldn't help myself!”

Shiro silently walked around the sofa, catching Coran's eye that the Altean only gave him a look. “Very sneaky,” he said, sounding very much impressed with the effort Shiro made in crafting out a diversion. “I didn't know you had it in you.”

The door opened just as Shiro shrugged. “I saw Lance snacking on one when I was on my way back from training.”

“Very observant, then.” Coran noted with a chuckle just as the doors were about to slid close, but not before quickly throwing out a, “Don't be late!”

Where it could easily be translated as _‘don't do anything that would make me come there.’_

Shiro merely continued his walk towards Allura's room while the bickering gradually disappeared.

The door was already ajar when he let himself in, where the first thing he saw was numerous amount of dresses and stockings alike spread on the well kept bed; soft pastels intermingling with vibrant colours, lace resting on top of frills. He pulled his gaze away from them and instead tried to seek out Keith and Allura, only to notice the murmurs coming from an extended room.

Crossing over, he was able to hear the sound of rustling as he got nearer, the door to this room wide open as he stood at the doorway. Shiro felt his heart stuttering at the sight of Keith's bare back, lean muscles shifting under the V-cut dress he wore as he moved under Allura's quiet command; _raise your arm. No, wait, turn a bit. Is it too tight?_

They still hadn't notice Shiro as Allura herself stood in front of Keith, where he was able to see the way her brows furrow with concentration as she made sure everything was going according to plan, hands checking onto the slit skirt that fluttered against Keith's thigh. Her fingers brushed against the gauntlet he wore, trailing the edge of the black stocking before she lifted her gaze to look at him.

“You're prettier than me,” she mused softly, eyes darting over Keith's face with a small smile. “That's hardly fair.”

Shiro imagined Keith cocking an eyebrow at her. “You're more than welcomed to exchange places with me.”

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Shiro cut in before she could answer, and both of them turned towards his way as he stepped inside the room. “Because you're better at this than any of us.”

“What, sitting on someone's lap?” Keith remarked, but there was a twinkle in his eyes as they followed Shiro moving to stand beside Allura. “And all of us would agree that you'd know about that.”

Shiro felt the flush creeping to his face. “You know that's not what I meant.”

Keith hummed thoughtfully, and Allura chuckled under her breath before giving his hip a squeeze. “I need to fix your hair, tame it a little until it would look longer,” she tapped his bottom lip with a finger. “Make sure Shiro gets his hands off you, I don't want anything out of place while I get the curler and nunvill.”

“Nunvill?” He questioned, looking slightly alarmed.

“It works as a hair toner as well, remember?” She explained. Then, she shot Shiro a pointed look.

He blinked innocently back. “I can't promise anything.”

“Can't you at least _try?_ ”

“I can't promise that too.”

She jabbed his side with her elbow, causing Shiro to laugh as she made her way out. “I _swear_ , Shiro.”

“Love you too.” He snickered.

Keith brushed past him, and Shiro was able to feel the silky skirt grazing against his leg as Keith made his way towards the bed, and Shiro hadn't noticed him wearing heels until that very moment. “Brief me about the mission again.” Keith said as he picked his clothes through the mess of dresses, and Shiro admired his ability to walk in those silhouettes with grace, where he was able to get the hang of them in such short amount of time. “Eyes up here, officer.”

Snapping them up, Shiro was able to see the smirk on his lips as Keith straightened up. Somewhat encouraged, Shiro made his way towards him. “Pidge would land you two on the planet and you’ll have to wait there until Jorix arrives,” he stood directly in front of him now, eyes as well as fingers drawn towards the same gauntlet Allura touched, tracing them up his waist. “And then, you'll go in the club, report us through before finding him,” Indigo irises bore into his own when Shiro rested his right hand onto his hip. “Once you do, you join him for a drink, chat it up, and then ask him if he’s willing to help Voltron.”

“Why can't we just go to him as a team?” Keith asked, voice low and rough around the edges. “Why do I have to look ridiculous to get his attention?”

“Because he doesn't believe in anything outside that mind of his,” Shiro trailed his hand to the slope of his back, and Keith trembled lightly at the cold metal touching his naked skin. “Turned a blind eye against everything even if he’s not involved with the Galra Empire.”

“Could explain why he kept disappearing,” Keith watched Shiro through his lashes, clutching onto his clothes. “And that I can't have him agreeing with our plan if he's sober.”

“Yes,” Shiro murmured, his other hand ghosting near Keith's thigh. “His drinking ability looked admirable, but he'll get drunk sooner or later. Or you’ll have to think of something to make him agree with us if it takes too long.”

“You trust me in this type of situations too much, Takashi,” the hushed words were dragged searingly against his skin, and Shiro gripped onto Keith a little harder as something awoke inside his chest. “It's not very good.”

“I trust you too much in so many things in general,” he replied with a huff of laughter.

Because that was what his instinct screamed, telling him what he was doing was right and that trusting Keith since day one was what he didn't regret doing at all.

He remembered how people had been reluctant to come near Keith when they were at Kerberos, and that they had admired him for his amazing skills in disintegrating Shiro's own score in the simulator. People thought Keith had been unapproachable, where the silent young man was rather standoffish for their taste even if he was dubbed as the best pilot in his year.

Shiro was glad he approached Keith when he did, where he was adamant to ignore all the gossip that was going around and instead meet the man himself.

It was shaky at first, but everything was fine after that.

And instead, that trust grew into something firmer.

“Takashi.”

Shiro brushed his nose with Keith, trailing it to his cheek.

“Takashi,” Keith repeated hoarsely; a little breathless, eyes flashing dangerously, and his fingers clutched onto his belt as he inclined his head to look at him in the eye. “You can't just say things like that.”

“Why not?” Shiro pressed a kiss onto the corner of his jaw, slightly intoxicated with the sweet smell of soap that still lingered on his skin.

“You know why.”

“Enlighten me.” He rumbled out, and the small groan Keith made was enough to make him snake his arm around his waist, pulling Keith flushed against him.

“The dress,” Keith warned him with a growl when Shiro ran a hand down his partially covered thigh. “Allura is going to kill you.”

“Nah,” Shiro nosed his temple. “She'll join me.”

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, and that was all it took before he surged forward to capture his lips.

To say the least, Allura wasn't exactly thrilled that Keith came up more ruffled than usual. But, she did get them back for it, staring at Shiro in the eye as she kissed the back of Keith's neck with one of her hands still in his hair, holding the slightly longer strands out of the way for better access.

“I was the one who put you in this,” she murmured into his ear, loud enough for Shiro to hear what she said, all the while still refusing to look away from him. “Shiro would be the one getting you out of it, and I'll be making sure he doesn't rip it into pieces as I only watch.”

The shudder Keith made was only a seal to what was offered on the table.

Watching Allura dragging her gaze away from him to plant another longer kiss in between Keith's shoulder blades, Shiro knew that focusing onto this mission would be harder than he realised.

But, of course.

He would look forward to the thrill of the whole experience.


End file.
